


Kaidan Alenko if her ended up in Jack's place!

by Mr_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/pseuds/Mr_Alenko
Summary: Another short story I didn't want to lose on tumblr! I lloooovveeeddd this concept! It came from glflayart on Twiiter (tumblr at the time but who cares about that place now! LOL) and I just HAD to do this! You can find me on Twitter at MisterAlenko! Enjoy!





	Kaidan Alenko if her ended up in Jack's place!

He smiled to himself as the sirens blared passed him. They would never find him and if they did he would just tear them to pieces too. Just like that merc bastard he shacked up with who thought he could screw him over in the end. He snorted out an amazed grunt while pulling his cigarette to his mouth. The guy had been pretty, that was for sure, but that was all he had going for him. He couldn’t lie or aim for shit, sucks to be him. He let out a puff of smoke before looking down at the bag full of Red Sand at his feet. He was going to make a killing on the markets of Omega with this and once he got the creds he was going use it to hunt down some very special people. He shifted his glaze to this arm that still had the tattoos and scars from there horrible experiments they had preformed on him. His fist tightened, crushing his cigarettes, while a quick flash of blue danced over his skin. He was going to show them what a big mistake it was to fuck with him. He was going to make ALL of them understand that NO ONE messes with Kaidan Alenko, or as they called him Subject Zero. Cerberus was going to pay!


End file.
